dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
My Road My Journey
"My Road My Journey" ("この道わが旅", "Kono Michi Waga Tabi" translated as "This road is my journey"), alternatively written with a comma as "My Road, My Journey", also known as in the West as "Recounting our Journey" and "Recounting the Journey", is the ending theme song of Dragon Quest II. The melody is one of the most recognizable pieces of music of [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]] and it's one of the two signature songs of Dragon Quest II, the other being "Only Lonely Boy". Koichi Sugiyama is the composer of the song. The melody has been arranged multiple times, mostly by Sugiyama himself, but also notably by Koichi Nakamura in the original Famicom version. The first official release version of the song outside of the original game is the one contained in the 1987 album Suite Dragon Quest II, which contains and arranged version as well as the original Famicom version (as part of a single track with the full Famicom soundtrack). The song has been re-arranged, covered and collected multiple times. It's one of the most iconic melodies from the whole Dragon Quest series. Vocal versions Kohei Oikawa wrote the lyrics for the most popular vocal version used in ''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' 1991 TV series, arranged by Koichi Sugiyama and performed by Japanese actor and singer Jiro Dan. The lyrics of this version were also used for the vocal version performed by Japanese female musical duo Loula. However, the first vocal version was released in 1987 by Japanese politician Kazuo Aichi, with arrangement by Hiroshi Miyagawa and lyrics by Konosuke Fuji, and released as an EP record by Apollon Music Industrial Corporation. Lyrics (Kohei Oikawa) 少年時代の 見果てぬあの夢 今でも心に いだきつづけてる いま 朝焼けの空を見上げて しきりにこの胸 疼かせる 履きつぶしてきた靴の数と 同じだけの夢たち 時には見失って 探して やがて 追いつき… この道 わが旅 果てしなくつづく 出会いと別れを くり返しながら いま 夢を熱く燃えたぎらせ あしたへあしたへ 歩き出す いま 星空の下でたたずみ 遥かな想いを 抱きしめる ぬくもりつづけてる夢たちと 影ぼうしが道づれ 雨も風も日照りも嵐も 友だちだった… この道 わが旅 果てしなくつづく 出会いと別れを くり返しながら いま 夢を熱く燃えたぎらせ あしたへあしたへ 歩き出す Romaji lyrics (Kohei Oikawa) Shonen Jidai no Mi Hatenu Ano Yume Ima demo Kokoro ni Idakitsuzuketeru Ima Asayake no Sora o Miagete Shikirini Kono Mune Uzukaseru Haki Tsubushitekita Kutsu no Kazu to Onaji dake no Yume-tachi Toki ni wa Miushinatte Sagashite Yagate Oitsuki... Kono Michi Waga Tabi Hateshinaku Tsuzuku Deai to Wakare o Kurikaeshinagara Ima Yume o Atsuku Moe Tagirase Ashita e Ashita e Arukidasu Ima Hoshizora no Shita de Tatazumi Harukana Omoi o Dakishimeru Nukumoritsuzuketeru Yume-tachi to Kageboshi ga Michizure Ame mo Kaze mo Hideri mo Arashi mo Tomodachidatta... Kono Michi Waga Tabi Hateshinaku Tsuzuku Deai to Wakare o Kurikaeshinagara Ima Yume o Atsuku Moe Tagirase Ashita e Ashita e Arukidasu Albums in which the song is collected Symphonic versions *1987-10-21, Family Classic Concert: Dragon Quest in Concert, Apollon, BY30-5173 *1988-10-21, Family Classic Concert 2: Dragon Quest Live Concert, Apollon, BY30-5206 Vocal versions *1987-07-21, My Road, My Journey, Apollon, AY07-69 *1991-11-01, [[Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai (single)|''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai (single)]], Nippon Columbia, CODC-8919 *1991-12-01, Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai Music Collection, Nippon Columbia, COCC-9375 *1992-03-21, Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai Music Collection II, Nippon Columbia, COCC-9744 *1992-08-01, Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai Music Collection III, Nippon Columbia, COCC-10125 Other versions *1987-02-05, Suite Dragon Quest II, Apollon, BY30-5136 *1988-07-05, Dragon Quest in Brass, Apollon, BY30-5201 *1988-09-21, Dragon Quest on Electone, Apollon, BY30-5204 *1991-08-01, ''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (album), Nippon Columbia, COCC-7775 Videos ''Dragon Quest II'' versions 5 My Road My Journey Dragon Quest II Akuryō No Kamigami MSX Soundtrack|MSX version ドラゴンクエストⅡ この道わが旅 SFC ドラクエ２ BGM|Super Famicom version Dragon Quest II GBC - My Road, My Journey|Game Boy Color version Vocal versions RPGMusic Archives -17- Dragon Quest II - My road, my journey|Jiro Dan vocal version from The Adventure of Dai Dragon Quest Best Songs Selection - Loula - My Road, My Journey|Loula vocal version from Dragon Quest Best Songs Selection Symphonic versions Dragon Quest II Suite, SFC Edition - My Road My Journey| London Philharmonic Orchestra version from Symphonic Suite Dragon Quest I & II Dragon Quest II Symphonic Suite - My Road My Journey|Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra version from Symphonic Suite Dragon Quest II Other versions Dragon Quest II Gods of the Evil Spirits - My Road My Journey|From Suite Dragon Quest II この道わが旅|From Dragon Quest in Brass Dragon Quest on Electone Track 23 My Road My Journey|From Dragon Quest on Electone Theatrhythm Dragon Quest - My Road, My Journey (II)|Theatrhythm Dragon Quest version Theatrhythm Dragon Quest - My Road, My Journey (II) (Famicom Ver)|Original Famicom version from Theatrhythm Dragon Quest ドラゴンクエスト「この道わが旅」ヒーローズVer.♪|''Dragon Quest Heroes'' version Notes External links *Article at Wikipedia *[http://anison.info/data/song/1401.html Song info (The Adventure of Dai version)] at Anison Generation (Japanese) fr:Kono Michi Waga Tabi ja:この道わが旅 Category:Dragon Quest II category:Songs